Simplicity
by MageNellofGalla
Summary: One-Shot. Sometimes, the best nights are spent simply. Grelliam. A bit dramatic, but more sweet.


The red-headed reaper sat on the couch, studying her nails in a bored fashion. She looked around Will's office. It was orderly, with labels on almost everything from books to files, pens to quills, boxes to bags. The exit was on the right, where a glass and wooden door stood to let people in and out. On her left was Will, who was working overtime, brows furrowed and fingers nimble. Grell's stare lingered on him and stopped at the beautiful sunset out the window. She grinned.

"Will…" she said, a musical quality prominent in the syllable. Grell stood, smoothing out her clothes. She wore her usual attire: a red jacket, a brown vest over a white shirt, black pants, and heels.

"What is it, Grell?" Willam demanded from behind his desk, eyes glued on his paperwork. His pen was working quickly and diligently against the white paper.

"How about we go out?" she asked, heels clicking as she made her way to his desk. "The sun's just setting! It'll be fun!" The red reaper smiled, showing all of her sharp teeth.

"No." More numbers were inked onto paper.

She pouted, disappointment reflecting in her eyes. "Why not?"

William gave her a sharp glare. She bit her lip. "But we haven't gone out in months!" A whine developed in her voice as she placed her hands on his desk.

He fixed his glasses with a gloved hand and said, "I need to straighten out _my_ paperwork _plus_ yours, since you keep on letting it pile up."

"You can do it tomorrow," suggested, beating around the table to be closer to the serious reaper. "I'll even help. There's no way we won't finish it in time."

The dark-haired man shook his head and resumed writing. "It'd probably take twice the time with you helping." He sets aside the paper and took the next one in the pile. "Would you turn on the lights? I can barely see."

She toyed with her long scarlet hair and frowned. "Oh, Will… You're so uptight. Don't you think you deserve a _break?"_

"If you won't turn on the lights, I'll do it myself." He pushed his chair back and stood, scooting Grell to the side. He flipped on the light switch at the opposite end of the room, seemingly deaf to her complaints as she followed him.

"But William, a woman needs to be taken out once in a while. It'll only take an hour or two!"

He turned. She stumbled back. He sighed and studied Grell's sullen expression, her pleading eyes. He opened his mouth, winced, and closed his brilliant green eyes. "You know I can't."

The red-head gave a stubborn 'Hn' and turned the lights off.

"Grell," he said firmly, turning them back on. She slapped them off. "Stop!" She didn't. He didn't. They both didn't stop.

An odd crackling noise came from the bulbs. A spark. A flash of light, then silence.

"I told you to stop," William said begrudgingly.

"But now you can't do your paperwork!" Grell teased happily. "We've no choice but to go out!"

Will reached out and gripped her wrists hard enough to bruise a mortal. Grell's bright green eyes widen and he takes a sharp breath. He pursed her lips, staring at her with heated anger in his eyes. The playful glimmer in her eyes was replaced with dull worry.

Minutes of holding in air passed in silence. Only the clock ticking proved that time truly went by.

"Will… I'm sorry."

He sighed and let go, eyes softening. A hand travelled up to caress her cheek. "We'll go out tomorrow. I promise."

She let out a breath. "Alright. But I get to stay here while you're doing paperwork."

He gave her a brief but passionate kiss on the lips. "Of course," he said once he pulled back. "Go light the candles, since we can't use the electricity anymore."

Grell nodded and went over to pull out the wax from the drawers. Will sat back down on the, watching his lover ignite the wicks He took the cap off his pen and went ahead writing, only to be interrupted by Grell falling into his lap. She smiled at him, showing her sharp teeth and wrapping her arms around his neck. He worked around the red reaper, despite the severe difficulty, he didn't protest. He didn't wince. He just smiled.

* * *

By the time Will was finished, Grell had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder. The dark-haired reaper yawned, smiled and kissed her lengthy red hair. With a grunt, he lifted her and placed her on the cot that he kept for when he stayed until midnight.

He took off her glasses. "Good night, Grell," he murmured before standing again to blow out the candles.

After he managed to grope his way around, he soon climbed in beside her and set aside his own glasses. "Sweet dreams…" Grell rolled over and kissed him full on the lips, draping an arm around Will's waist.

"Sweet dreams," Will said against her lips. They fell asleep with a smile on their face.

* * *

**(A/N) Yay~ Perfect, cute, happy ending. **

**Anyways… So… I'ven't posted much for a month… and that makes me feel so guilty… so I decided to post this. ^_^ Teehee~ My first Kuroshitsuji fic. AND my first (technically) slash fic. Hope you liked it!~ :D**

**Warmest Regards,**

**Nell**


End file.
